


Sparky

by DE600



Series: Corruption [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Cg/l relationship, Collars, Corruption, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Hank Anderson (Detroit Become Human), Daddy Kink, Dark Age Play, Dd/lb, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sexual Fantasy, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE600/pseuds/DE600
Summary: Connor's been good so he gets a break from being played with and gets a reward! Hank's still thinking some dirty stuff though and reminds Connor of his place.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Corruption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865839
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90





	Sparky

**Author's Note:**

> Took a bit of a fluff break! I decided not to tag my usual rape/noncon warning because there's no explicit sex or anything but their whole dynamic is dubious consent. I did tag lighter, but if you feel something should be added I will. It's just Hank's usual dark thoughts that make this even slightly smutty.  
> But it's still DD/LB all the way through.  
> I made a writing side-blog if you're interested in keeping up with me.  
> I'm dirty-droids on Tumblr!

Connor had been nothing but very well behaved lately. Ever since he'd been given the opportunity to touch his Daddy, he's been more manageable. He was overall more willing to follow orders and engage in playtime. He was happier, more calm, and more secure. 

Hank was more satisfied too. Sure, he wasn't using Connor like a fuck sleeve just yet, but his hand job skills were improving. Some nights he was insecure about his abilty, he had to be cooed at and praised to up his confidence, or have his hands taken away to be used. But some nights he was happy and confident in his ability to please Hank, glowing with pride and shiny with the occasional accidental facial. 

That's what really satisfied Hank, the variety. Connor deserved a reward. 

A little blue heeler plushie. Hank had found it online on an advertisement for realistic dog breed toys.

Hank had been considering what breed of dog to adopt next, something to suit Connor's Big personality. They were energetic little working breeds, herding dogs that came in red and blue coats. He'd thought it was ironic, considering his and his boy's own red and blue natures. 

But Connor was too busy at home belonging to his Daddy to take care of such a high matinence pet. Too much responsibility for Connor, Hank needed to have him to be little all the time at home, having too much responsibility would make his boy confused about his place in Hank's home. Better just get him something cute to cuddle. 

So he ordered the stuffed animal, the one that reminded him of his boy, and crossed his fingers that Connor would like having his own toy.

…

"Go on, baby boy, open it." Hank encouraged.

Connor had taken to sitting on the floor lately, which pleased Hank. He was learning his place. Maybe Hank could teach him to crawl everywhe- Hank needed to fucking chill. The drawn out process of training was making him frustrated. 

He refocused on Connor, opening the flaps of the box since Hank had already cut the tape for him. He peered into the box and his face lit up with joy.

Connor ripped the dog out of the box, squealing, "A puppy! I love it!" He wrapped the toy in his arms and squeezed. 

Hank grinned from ear to ear, this was why he was taking his time, his boy was so adorable that keeping him whole was worth the effort. Hell, he'd been worried he was crossing lines too quick, being way too mean. 

But Connor launched into his arms, giving enthusiastic kisses all over Hank's bearded face and neck. The sweetheart nuzzled him relentlessly and cuddled up, curling up beside his Daddy on the couch. 

"Thank you so much Daddy, I love my puppy. I love you! Thank you, Daddy." Connor whispered earnestly in Hank's ear, not caring about the long hair in his face. 

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it. Can I see for a second?" Hank had put an arm around his boy, but he opened his palm so he could hold the dog.

Connor squealed in happiness, laughing as Hank made the toy dog lick Connor's cheeks, making kissy noises. The hard plastic nose made little clinky noises when it nudged the android's face. Connor took the dog back and tried to do the same thing to Hank but he was stopped before he'd really started. 

"I think Daddy would rather have your kisses, baby." 

Connor stared wide eyed as that sunk in then closed his pretty brown eyes and leaned in. Their lips pressed together, moving in tandem, lips barely parted. Connor could taste a little bit of his Daddy's mouth on his lips but he needed a little bit more. His tongue peeked out just to touch and make the kiss a little wetter. It made Hank chuckle, and he returned the favor. He tried to open his mouth more, wanted his Daddy's tongue in his mouth, lighting up his sensors. But Daddy just pulled away an inch until he stopped being so greedy and just kissed with his lips. 

They pressed and pulled while Hank's hands wandered up and down that smooth, strong back, down his hips and thighs. Didn't want to rile him up, let him have a different kind of playtime. Connor returned the sentiment with a hug that traveled from Hank's shoulders to his biceps and back. So cute, just enjoying the very human muscles under his Daddy's skin. Feeling the body hair that he didn't possess. 

Such a sweet boy to have half draped over his lap. Till he started lightly rubbing that little chubby cock on Hank's belly. Not thrusting or humping. Just little wiggles of good good good while he was kissed. Hank was getting a little hard himself but he thought he might try another way of keeping his virgin slut in line. 

"Baby, you don't wanna have play time in front of your puppy, do you? I don't think your puppy needs to see you like that." 

The toy had been set on the couch when they'd started making out, and Connor grabbed it again. Cuddling it to his chest and petting the soft fur. 

Connor didn't meet Hank's eyes while he was thinking. "Is playtime just for me and Daddy? I didn't think I had to hide it from anyone." Connor pouted a little, kissing his puppy. 

"Playtime is private, Connor. Just for you and Daddy, unless I say otherwise. Besides, you think puppy wants to watch you like that? You're so loud when Daddy touches you, it'd be so embarrassing don't you think? You don't want anyone to see you like that do you?" 

They hadn't had the chance to talk about exhibitionism, Hank really didn't know if that would shame Connor or excite him. Most days Hank was pushing to make it a bit of both. But that pretty dick got soft at the prospect of being shamed. Oh well, Hank could train it into him later if he wanted.

"But.. Isn't play time a good thing? I- I don't wanna-" Connor wasn't even sure what direction to go in, Daddy was confusing him.

"It's for boys and their Daddies. No-one else," Hank took Connor's chin in his hand, not threatening, but warning, " I don't think you should tell anyone about what Daddy does to you. After all, I'm not doing anything bad to you, I'm only making you feel really good. Just something for you and me, because I love you. Don't tell nobody, and don't do naughty things in front of others, okay?" Hank spoke sickly sweet, just like the sugary poison he put in Connor's head. 

Just keeping him in line.

"Okay.. Okay Daddy." Connor nuzzled Hank's neck and held his stuffie closer. "I love you too. Thank you for taking care of me." 

"You're welcome, baby." 

Hank moved Connor off his lap to watch him better.

"How come puppy doesn't have a name yet, hmm? I don't even know if puppy is a boy or a girl."

Hank cleverly sidestepped the mood of his little warning, shocking Connor until he went back to the mood before. This would leave him a little unstable for a moment, just how Hank wanted him.

"Oh. Um. I think.. She's a girl." Connor said.

A little bitch like you, Hank didn't say. 

"Well you should give her a name. Is she a princess maybe?" Hank put his arm around his boy while he played with his toy.

"Nuh uh. I actually have a good name for her! Her name's Sparky!" Connor said with a bright little smile.

"That's a good name, pretty boy. Is she an android like you? Cuz she's blue like you?" Hank kissed his spinning LED.

Connor shrugged and kissed Sparky, and showed her to Hank so he could kiss her too.

"Can I go play with Sparky in your room, Daddy?" 

"Not trying to hide anything from me, are you, baby?" Hank said, still not fully trusting Connor after the last time he left him alone in the bedroom. 

Connor shook his head, if he were human his chubby cheeks might have shook with the motion, but all that moved was that little tuft of hair that wouldn't stay in it's perfectly coifed style. "Nuh uh, Daddy. I just wanna lay down, but I don't wanna lay on the floor. I'll make the bed if I mess it up I promise!" 

Hank smiled, a little more bouncing on his dick and this would be the life. He'd have it made! He nodded, and Connor grinned, he gave Hank a kiss on the cheek and clambered up.

Hank watch that cute little ass prance away. His body was perfect in its imperfection, he supposed that was Cyberlife's point, but Connor wasn't meant to be his sex doll.

So why'd he have the most delicious twinky little cock? And those small, round, athletic cheeks? Those cheeks with a masculine dent on each side to fit those thin hips? Why'd he have creamy skin all over, marred only by freckles and beauty marks. That didn't even take into account his flat tummy, the squared off pecs that barely protruded from his 'ribs' since he didn't have any. God what was the point in crafting those perfect nipples, so pink and cute. Connor had discovered his chest on his own and Hank had taken the opportunity to give them a little bit of attention sometimes and make Connor whine, but he wanted to lick and suck on em, clamp em, be so rough with them until they were raw. 

Connor was just a mouth watering man, with all his clothes on he was strong and powerful and professional. Scary even. But strip him nude and you revealed all these adorable sexy little parts and all this blue blush. Take off all his clothes and he was the perfect little boy underneath, needy and small and sensitive. Just. Perfect.

Hank was sure Connor would pout if he heard him jerking it out here alone while he played innocently in the bedroom. Hank could always knock him down a peg but he was rewarding Connor today, maybe he could just not tease him for a little bit. Let him enjoy his treat. He'd been such a good boy. 

He decided to wait a little while to go check on Connor, make sure he wasn't misbehaving in his Daddy's bed. Also just because he missed his baby. When Hank peeked in the cracked door, Connor was lying on his back, legs sprawled with his knees pulled up and apart. Hank would have thought he was trying to tease his Daddy, not that Connor ever did it consciously, but he had his arms up too, holding his Sparky in the air above his face, babbling about flying and manipulating the little front legs like wings. 

Connor flipped over, his puppy coming with him with a 'whoosh' sound provided by Connor. Hank chuckled, but became more interested in the little butt that was on display now that his boy was laying on his stomach. Hank watched him for another few minutes. Ignoring the disjointed sentences because Connor was just talking to himself. No. Hank was mostly admiring those long legs, the plump bottom, and the unmarred swinging feet before he rolled again, this time sitting up on his knees. 

"Are you having fun, baby?" Hank said, entering the room properly.

Connor had been tossing Sparky gently to catch her but was surprised when Hank spoke and threw her too far, "Daddy! Oh-" 

He'd turned his head swiftly to see his handsome Daddy, only to realise his distraction meant his toy fell too far. Connor leaned over the side of the bed to get his toy, not caring that he was showing Daddy everything he had between his legs, distracted by his rescue mission. Wasn't that a nice sight? And a nice thought, Connor didn't even think of hiding his precious hole and genitals from him. Nudity was becoming natural for him. 

Connor clambered back up onto the bed, smiling big and bright. He kneeled on the edge of the bed, leaning up and tilting his head back. Closing his eyes and pursing his lips. Hank took the opportunity to bite the throat that Connor had exposed when he leaned his head back, chomping a circle around his adam's apple just to hear his little boy's voice crack.

"DaAddy! Uuh.." Connor pushed a little at his Daddy's shoulders reflexively. It hurt but it made him feel warm and unfocused. 

Hank kissed the bite, feeling up Connor's chest. He trailed kisses all along that creamy freckled neck and shoulder. 

"Heyy, Daddy I wanted a kiss. I missed you." Connor whined and trembled a little when his belly was rubbed lightly.

"I am kissing you. I was just in the other room, baby." 

"Yeah. But I missed you. Kisses!" 

Connor tried to wrap his arms around Hank's shoulders and Hank relented. Kissed his sweet boy on the lips with a moan. He didn't taste like much, maybe later, once Connor wasn't riding the high of a new toy, he could make Connor's mouth taste like his-

"Sparky gets kisses too!" Connor pulled away so he could offer up his puppy.

Hank stared Connor down. "Think you two are getting spoiled on kisses. Think maybe little boys should earn their kisses." 

Connor blushed at the notion. "How.. Do little boys earn kisses, Daddy?" 

"Haven't decided. Think at least you should ask, I don't think demanding things is very distinguished of you." Hank tapped Connor's nose. 

"Distinguished?" Fluffy eyebrows pinched together.

"Well, I was gonna say ladylike, but you're not a girl. You're," Hank sat down and pulled Connor into his lap to straddle his thighs, "a little gentleman, my little prince. Little princes are very well behaved little boys, you see?" 

Connor was getting a little riled up, he loved the way Daddy moved him and spoke down to him. He nodded in understanding.

"If I'm Daddy's prince, does that make Daddy the King?" Connor asked sweetly.

That was a hot thought, the King fucking the Prince in his bedchambers, defiling him like a consort. Not setting him up to rule, just deflowering the innocent young man before marrying him off.

"Maybe, I'll let you decide. But Daddy takes care of you. Protects you, maybe like a knight?" Hank suggested.

Or takes you against your will like some invading bandit. His royal ass part of the bounty in Hank's conquest for riches. Sitting on a throne that wasn't his, bouncing the sheltered prince on his cock. Oh, the possibilities of making Connor his pretty prince.

"I think you're the King, you're my Daddy after all. I'm your boy." 

Connor pushed some of Hank's hair behind his ear and tried to keep from griding in his Daddy's lap. He just wanted to cuddle. 

Damn fucking right, Connor was his boy. He had a boy of his very own to touch and tease.

"That's right, such a smart boy. You belong to me, baby. You're all mine." 

Connor knew he was his Daddy's boy, but the concept of belonging to, of being someone's made him a little uncomfortable, even through the haze of his submission. He was Daddy's boy, not Hank's android, he was so confused, he didn't wanna think. 

"Daddy, I dunno. I don't belong…" His discomfort was clear on his face.

"You don't belong to me? You saying this doesn't belong to me?" Hank cradled Connor's soft genitals in his hand. "You do belong to me, Connor. You're mine. I own your pleasure."

"But Daddy, shouldn't, shouldn't own me!" 

Tears started falling down Connor's cheeks. Too much of a little boy to talk it out, to protest properly, felt too stupid to do anything but get upset. He's Daddy's boy but he's an android! Androids don't belong to humans, but little boys need their Daddies. He was becoming so upset the more confused he got. He didn't want to think, Daddy was supposed to do it for him, He just wanted to be Daddy's boy, be taken care of but- 

"Baby look at me. That's not what Daddy meant. I don't want to own you like that, I could never hurt you." Hank was stern, but became soothing as he spoke.

Peeking through his fingers, Connor looked Hank in the eye. There was only understanding and love in those baby blues. He let Hank take his hands away from his face.

Connor sniffed. "What did you mean, Daddy?" He said with a whine.

"You know how Sparky belongs to you? You play with her, and you take care of her, you make descions for her? You take her on fun adventures and you are in charge of how you two play, right? Well that's how you belong to me."

"Why do you take care of me? I'm not a puppy."

Connor just felt pouty now, but he liked how Daddy comforted him. Cuddled close with their chests pressed together, Connor's legs spread around his Daddy's hips. Just hugging really close. Made him feel better. He knew Daddy loved him, but he was a little afraid of being owned. Even if it made him feel safe and wanted too.

"Because I love you, because you're so cute, and because you're so fun to play with. I take care of you, Connor. That makes you mine." Hank gripped Connor's butt cheeks as he whispered in Connor's ear, declaring his claim on his boy. "You wanna be all mine, baby boy? You'll like it, Daddy promises." 

Nodding frantically, Connor whimpered into Hank's shoulder. "I wanna be yours. Just be nice, Daddy."

Just be nice, kid had no idea what was coming in his future. Yeah, Hank's gonna be real nice to his cock sleeve. But in the meantime, Hank did have something nice for his boy. 

"That reminds me, honey. I got you one more thing, I wanted to make sure you liked your puppy before I gave these to you, do you want your presents?" Hank really loved talking down to Connor like this, trying to get him excited. 

Connor nodded, getting off his Daddy's lap and grabbing Sparky again so he had something to hold while Hank got his presents. He wiggled with happiness. He was getting so many presents! Today was the best day ever, he loved his Daddy and he loved this side of his Daddy. Just so kind and playful. 

Didn't get all intense and scary like he did when they had playtime. It made Connor feel good to be scared like that, like a scary story. He was so exciting but Connor just wanted to be loved on today.

Hank came back with a small bag. "Let me see Sparky, baby. I got something for my baby and his puppy." 

He affixed a small baby blue leather collar to the toy's neck. Connor couldn't help but notice the jangling of the tags on the collar as Daddy buckled it. When Connor had Sparky in his arms again, he read the tag. It had an ornate C on it. 

"C for Connor, that's property of Connor. Maybe later we can get a tag with her name." Hank said, attention split between his boy and what was in the bag. 

"She looks so pretty. Thank you, Daddy." Connor whispered. "So what's my present?" 

"Greedy boy." Hank whispered back, pulling the much bigger, matching collar out of the bag. 

The tags made even more noise at this size and Connor blushed, realizing it was for him to wear. Daddy wanted him to wear a collar like a puppy. 

The collar was placed in Connor's lap, Hank watched him carefully as he gingerly lifted it to read the tag.

Daddy's boy. 

Connor didn't think he'd ever gotten so hard so fast. He was aching so much it made his head spin. The prospect of wearing this, fully nude otherwise, made Connor feel so excited that he immediately got so shy over it. Embarrassed about how much he liked this. Embarrassed about how his cock and hole were leaking for Hank to see. How could he ever question his Daddy owning him? Daddy was right. He did like it.

"Can I wear it?" Connor couldn't even make eye contact as he asked to be collared by his Daddy. 

Such a beautiful, demure sight. Wide eyed, blushing blue, straining little cock poking out of his lap. This is why Connor didn't need to think. If allowed to think, he will work himself up with questions of right and wrong, even though he knew in his heart that Hank was right. Hank is right to touch his boy, and he is right to claim his boy for himself. Connor knew that deep down he belonged to his Daddy even if he was free. 

Boys belonged to their Daddies, it was just the natural order of things. 

"Of course you can." Hank could barely keep the dark tone out of his voice, or his eyes. 

The collar fit perfectly around Connor's shapely neck, sitting just below his adams apple. The electricity between them crackled as Hank ran the leather through the buckle, closed the latch. 

Just so perfect. His boy was so perfect. Hank still wasn't tired of Connor's naked body but it was even more beautiful for that baby blue strip of leather encircling his throat. It didn't match the LED on Connor's temple but it complimented nicely. And it brought out those big brown doe eyes. 

Someone he looked both more filthy and more innocent than ever. Not that there was a difference in this house. 

"I love you, Daddy. I'm yours, aren't I?" Connor said demurly

"I love you too. Yeah, you're mine. You're my good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! If I ever write human! Or reverse! Au Connor, Sparky will be a real dog, Sparky the blue heeler is Connor's dog. That's just facts  
> Constructive criticism and sexual suggestions always welcome! Hope I left enough smut in there to keep y'all satisfied!  
> Come visit me at dirty-droids on Tumblr!


End file.
